Between a rock and a hard place
by Yojimbra
Summary: Eiko Kirishima had been Katsuki's battle partner for years, when he gets injured one night and refuses to go to the hospital she takes him to a mysterious address where she meets his childhood friend Izuku Midoriya. And oh no, he's hot. Quirkless -slightly mad - scientist Izuku. Fem Kirishima! Probably fluff, and definitely a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

That was a lot of blood.

Katsuki side wasn't just bleeding a little bit, it was gushing blood, pooling into his costume and dripping on to the ground. In all her years of fighting alongside him, Eiko had never seen him get so fucked up. The villain they had just beaten the snot out of wasn't even that strong, he just had an annoying quirk where he reflected attacks back at whoever dealt them.

For her, it really didn't matter too much if she hit herself. But for Katsuki who was all offense and his defense was more offense. She didn't even know how he was still standing aside from being too stubborn to lose.

"Let's go back," Katsuki stared up into the heavy rain that was pelting him like it wasn't even there. He was probably the one person that could win a staring contest against the sun. It cut the perfect pose of a tragic hero standing in the rain. Then he stumbled.

And she was there to catch him like she always was, in no time she had his arm around her shoulder, as she supported him with ease. She could carry him bridal style, but that would just make him mad at her and would probably make things worse. Much worse. "I know you don't want to, but we need to go to the hospital."

"No fuck'n hospitals." He half mumbled, leaning into her more. He was more hurt than she thought. Among a dozen other things Katsuki was just weird with hospitals, the only time he ever stepped inside one was when his mother had was in one. He didn't even come to see her after she got the flu. Just a get - fucking - well soon -you dumbass- card. "I'm fine, spikey hair, just take me home."

"Dude," she lifted up a blood covered hand and wiped it onto his costume. "You're bleeding like a pig, now shut up and let me take you to a hospital."

"No, Fucking hospitals." His head lolled to the side, eyes squinting at one of the street signs. "That says Kashyke Dr. right?"

She found the one he was looking at, a small green sign right below the broken traffic light, the police lights made it almost impossible to read without her glasses. "Uhh, yea I think."

"Good, head down that way, Deku, can fix me up." Katsuki half mumbled leaning her in that general direction. He even managed to take a few steps, and made it clear that he was going there with or without her help.

"Fine," She gathered him up again, careful not to press on the wound - well as much as she could avoid considering how his whole body was one giant wound at this point. "But, can this Deku heal you?"

"He's a damn nerd, so yea." The shadow of a smile appeared on his face, a rare sight when he wasn't beating the ever living shit out of some poor villain that happened to look at him the wrong way. And this was different there was no manic grin of victory in it. It was, fondness? She didn't think he could look at someone like that. "Down the street, just past Shiyo apartments, green house, weird looking car. Lights on. They're always fuck'n on."

It was easy to find, and they were surprisingly close to the building, even closer to their own base. If Katsuki trusted this Deku so much, why was she just now learning about him? The house was basically what Katsuki had said. Green. And the car was weird looking, kind of like a sharp slug bug. The lights were on, but they weren't really regular lights, more something close to electronics on.

"Is this it?" She shrugged waking Katsuki up.

He snorted, eyes focusing on the house. "Yea, it's him. Now pound on the fucking door and scream Deku. Or just fucking break it. Nerd's probably awake. Bastard doesn't even sleep."

"And you're sure he can help you?" She asked pulling Katsuki up the steps, at this point, she was half dragging him anyways. He wouldn't die, not like this, hell he'd probably end up screaming and trying to fight death. No, Katsuki was either going to die drowning in his own spit as an old man or die screaming at some impossible foe. She really shouldn't worry so much about him.

But she did. He was her best friend and at this point the closest thing she had to family. She wasn't going to lose him. They were partners.

"He's the best doctor, I know," Katsuki mumbled, one eye closed by blood.

"I thought you didn't trust doctors."

"I trust him, so he's the best."

Hard to argue with that.

Pressing through the gate and navigating the overgrown garden that was nearly up to her shoulders she managed to drag Katsuki up to the front door. And then began to do as she was told, and pounded on the ugly red door like it was a villain. "Deku! Katsuki needs your help! Hey, are you home? Open up!"

There was a shuffling noise from the inside, followed by a thud, then the sound of glass breaking and the screeching of a cat. Moments later the door unlocked, then unlocked again, and again. Before the door slammed open.

A tall lean man with scraggly green hair that seemed to go in every direction stood in the doorway, the green of his eyes partially obscured by the glare of his glasses, his face was spattered by freckles that he wore well. It was his outfit that stood out the most though. A sharp looking sweater vest and tie, complete with a dress shirt that was perhaps a size too big for him complete with green plaid pajama pants.

Oh no, he was hot.

"Kacchan?" Deku? Asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. He stepped forward, easily taking the rest of the slack of Katsuki's form. He pulled them inside, pointing through the living room that was hardly liveable as many filing cabinets desks and just stacks of paper. A few bits of All Might memorabilia sat in random places.

Guess he was a fan of the classics.

"Holy shit you're bleeding a lot!" Deku pulled them through the room and into the kitchen where the cleared off a table and placed Katsuki there.

"Tell me something I don't know," Katsuki mumbled.

"You're an idiot, and I'm not that kind of doctor," Deku mumbled, spinning away from the table and looking around frantically for something.

"Shut up, you're better than anybody of those other fucks."

Deku stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide. "Wow a compliment, this must be worse than it looks, did he get hit in the head?"

"Uhh, I don't think so," She mumbled, trying not to stand in the way.

Izuku pulled on a large suitcase, flipping it open and showing off a lot of medical equipment, more than some paramedics keep in their bags. "Alright, uh," Izuku looked at her, actually looked at her for the first time. "You're Red Riot, right? Can you hold him down? He gets explody around needles."

"Fuck off!" Katsuki began to struggle but she stopped him, holding down both his arms. Which earned her more swearing. "No fucking needles dammit!"

Apparently, one of the top pro heroes was afraid of needles. That might explain the hospitals fear.

Deku didn't so much as wait before sticking the needle right into Katsuki's arm - just out of reach from his bite - and pushing in the warm blue liquid that looked like a sticky mouth wash right into it. He began to massage the spot, spreading the lump around.

Whatever it was worked fast because Katsuki was out like a light.

"Alright," Deku stood straight, hand half covered in blood as he moved back towards the case. "Can you lift up his shirt? I need to wash and bind his wound before I can actually heal it."

"Heal? Like with a quirk?" She tore at Katsuki's hero outfit, the quick release buttons popping right off. It wasn't the first time she had to tear it off to get to a wound.

Deku laughed, holding up another needle, this one almost looked like it was glowing. "Not exactly," He injected it straight into Katsuki's side, once again not even finding a vein or anything. "I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way."

She heard that name somewhere before.

"I'm Eiko Kirishima. I'm Katsuki's partner." Wait that came out wrong! "Uhh, well I mean not like that, we're not together or anything, well we are but there's no relationship! We're just uh friends is all there is nothing sexual going on between us."

"Oh, I know." Izuku dabbed Katuski's wound with a towel, soaking up the blood, "Apply pressure here for a moment."

She did. "You know?"

Was she that unattractive? Sure, she'd walked out from the showers wearing nothing but her panties to get a reaction out of Katsuki but he didn't even blink.

"Yea," Izuku nodded pulling out a section of medical tape. "You're a girl after all, now, can you lift him up a bit?"

"Sure," She nodded staring at Katsuki then back at Izuku. Again, that name was so familiar. "What does me being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing like that." Izuku smiled wrapping the tape around Katsuki's midsection. "From what I've read on your quirk you're really strong, one of the strong pro heroes out there right now, it's just that Katsuki is well, super gay. So gay that you could be the most beautiful woman in the world and he wouldn't even blink."

"Really?" She shouted. That actually explained a lot. Like a lot a lot. Wait, if Katsuki trusted Izuku and Izuku knew that Katsuki was that way then-

"Yep!" Izuku brought her out of her thoughts and reached between her arms to grab the tap. The back of his hand brushed against her chest. His face went red. "Sorry, didn't mean to, I umm, yea." Well, there went that theory.

"It's fine," she half mumbled, her own cheeks feeling hot. She hadn't really thought about what her type of guy would be, and she doubted it was all physical, but Izuku was certainly easy on the eyes. Had freckles, green hair, and green eyes always been so cute? "But how do you know Katsuki?"

"Childhood friends." He pulled out another syringe, his hands still covered in Katsuki's blood. Weren't doctors supposed to wear gloves? "We both wanted to be heroes growing up, then he got his amazing quirk." Izuku shrugged before poking Katsuki one more time with that needle, it's green almost yellow mixture like a lemon jolly rancher was pushed slowly into the wound. "And I found out I was quirkless."

"He was a major dick until we both tried to get into U.A., I didn't make it far, but I did catch the eye of some I-island researchers." Izuku looked up at her smiling and gave one last shrug. "And that's how I got into quirk research."

Wait. Hold up a minute. Quirk research? Izuku Midoriya? I-island.

"You-you-you're!" She pointed a finger at him. Apparently, at the ripe old age of twenty-four she could still fangirl. Over a fucking scientist. "You're Izuku Midoirya!"

He blinked. "Yes, I said that right?"

"No, no, no, you're the Izuku Midoirya." She held her head. Oh no, not only was he hot he was literally one of the smartest people in the world. Dammit, why did she have to have a thing for nerds while being dumber than two pricks bashing into each other? She needed to not say anything stupid. Wait that meant she shouldn't talk. "Like the guy that redefined quirk theory and developed that thing!" She held up her hands in the air making some kind of an object with them. "That does the thing!"

He blinked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just know that you exist, I actually don't understand a lot of what they're talking about you." She had a secondary quirk that was to embarrass herself instantly when she met new smart people. Like when she first met Katsuki. "But I know your work is important."

"Thanks," he smiled - it was a nice smile that had her heart pounding. Why was she so attracted to nerds? "But, really I haven't made much of anything yet, I've just made a few overlooked discoveries in how quirks are formed and a few localized events relating to-"

He stopped blinking at her. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you, you're a hero after-all I'm sure all this science talk is boring you. I mean you're a hero you do amazing stuff every day and barely bat an eye."

Honestly, that was probably the hottest thing she heard all day.

"Well, I'm going to finish up here," He gestured towards Katuski's still breathing form. "I have a shower you should use it to clean off Katsuki's blood off you." He held up his own hand grimacing at the viscous red liquid sticking to it. "I'll use the sink, then get some bleach or something and clean up the rest."

"Let me help, I mean you saved Katuski's life and we did barge into your home in the middle of the night, cleaning up his mess is the least I can do."

He held up a hand to stop her. "No, it's fine, besides there's not enough for two people, besides I heard the police scanner you two went at it for a while, so please, shower and rest. It's the least I can do to support you, two heroes."

"Oh, well if you're sure."

He nodded the soft smile and plaid pajama bottoms the only thing stopping him from looking like a mad scientist showing off his next Frankenstein. That and the fact that he was hot.

**AN: I got inspired by terrible people on a discord server. which is why I wrote this instead of continuing something. **


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the piles and boxes of papers that cut the hallway width in half Izuku's bathroom was the second cleanest bathroom that was owned by a boy she had ever seen, first place belonged to Katsuki who cleaned the same way he brushed his teeth. By swearing at the filth as he blew them up with his quirk and or detergent.

"And here I am, about to get Katsuki's blood all over it." She half shrugged, worming her way out of her hero costume. at least one of her straps was damaged in the fight, and she had tears in a couple of places, nothing out of the ordinary. With a plop, the largest piece - a metallic bra/shirt/combo thing- fell to the ground a few tiles on the ground were splattered red.

She should probably help Izuku clean after a quick shower.

Her armored skirt/kilt thing fell down next, only hitting the usual snag on her hips. Maybe she should start watching what she ate like Katsuki said. Her hard-earned muscles were still there and all, but if she relaxed they almost vanished!

Gathering her clothes she placed them in the corner, where their mess hopefully wouldn't spread into the rest of the bathroom.

And now she was naked.

Inside of somebody else's home.

A home that was owned by an incredibly hot, tall, smart guy that was also super nice.

Her face felt hot. She crouched down trying to cover herself as she buried her face into the crook of her arms. He had to know that she was naked in here now! Was he thinking about her being naked in his bathroom? Wait! He had been naked in here too! Now she was the one thinking about him being naked in here! What on earth was she thinking!

She never acted like this with anybody else - aside from that one time - why was she stressing out so much about this?

"Ahh," she gave a muffled scream that was little more than a whisper. "What's wrong with you Eiko, you see one hot guy and you turn to mush. You are a-"

A knock came from the door. "Eiko?" It was Izuku! She was talking to him while she was naked! In his house!

"Yes?" She half squeaked, half mumbled staring at the simple door that separated them. Thankfully it wasn't like one of those rice paper doors or those foggy glass doors where she could see through to the other side, but it was really easy to picture Izuku there. She took a long step towards his shower still crouching on the ground. "I'm just about to get into the shower."

"O-oh!" She heard him stutter, and the sound of papers being rustled from the other side of the door, even as her hand slid around the knob, turning on the hot water. "Well, I didn't know if you had a spare set of clothes, so I brought you something to umm wear when you get out. Do-do you want me to wash your clothes with Kacchan's?"

That would mean he'd have to walk into here, while she was naked with nothing but his shower curtain separating them. But it made sense. Biting her lip she dove into the still freezing water and pulled the curtain closed. Thankfully it wasn't see through.

"Okay," she said as loud as her blush would let her. "They're in the corner."

"Okay," Izuku replied slowly. "I'm coming in now."

The door creaked open, and despite the blood in her ears, she could hear every creak as he took those first steps into his bathroom. This wasn't her first time being naked in the same room as a boy. But this was the first time she had been naked in the same room as a boy that she was really physically attracted too. And maybe a bit mentally too, okay a lot bit.

She tore her eyes from the wall just in time to see the vague shape of Izuku through the curtain, it was little more than a shadow but she could see it was clearly him.

"Ahh, there they are," She heard the rustle of a plastic bag. "I put the spare clothes on the sink, and please, take as much time as you need in there."

"Okay." She half muttered, still standing in the freezing water that was just starting to warm. "I won't take too long."

She heard a thud from the door a moment later. "Oww,"

"Are you okay?" Curiosity and concern got the better of her and she dared just enough to peak her head out from behind the shower curtain. Now she was looking at someone while she was naked!

Izuku stood near the door, a bag filled with her costume in one hand, the other rubbing at his nose. His eyes were squeezed shut, and a soft blush tinged his freckled cheeks. "Just walked into the door," He half laughed. "Sorry, I'll let you have your privacy now."

He nearly bumped into the door again on his way out.

After half of minute of freezing in the shower, the heat really began to kick in, washing and burning away about two days worth of grim and wear from her body. It would have been a perfect time to relax. If she wasn't still freaking out about where she was showering. On the plus side, Izuku's shampoo smelled nice, and so did his body wash.

In a matter of minutes, she was warm and clean. The only thing she needed now was food and a nap and she'd be good to go. Seriously, why the hell did that villain have to start something during the worst storm of the year? It was just plain rude. With the shower stopped and her own mind no longer racing, she could hear the storm raging just outside again.

Wrapping herself in a towel she examined herself in the mirror, specifically the thin black line around her roots that had started to show. She needed to dye her hair again soon. "Hopefully Izuku hadn't noticed yet. Then again, how could he not?

"I show up half covered in Katsuki's blood, my costume in tatters, my roots showing," She pulled at her eyes, noticing the slightest hint of a bag underneath it. "And, looking like I hadn't slept in a day and a half."

It was way past her bedtime, and dinner time, and, "what time is it?"

There was no clock in the bathroom.

Holding back a yawn she finished drying and began to put on the clothes Izuku had set out for her. And she just realized she wouldn't be wearing underwear tonight considering how her only pair was currently being washed, and her armor doubled as her own bra. "Guess I'm going braless."

She looked down at her breasts and sighed. Hopefully, her nipples would not decide to say hello.

The pants were a set of plaid pajama shorts. They weren't exactly snug, but she did have to draw the string out a lot to stop them from constantly falling down. The shirt was an old black T-shirt that had the word T-shirt written on it in plain white letters. "Heh, I wouldn't have been surprised if he gave me an All Might style shirt. At least it wasn't like a button up dress shirt."

She did not need to end up looking like some girl from a rom-com that just got laid. Or worse! Those shirts are slightly see-through and he'd be able to see everything. She crouched down again, the weight of her own embarrassment eating at her ability to think rationally. Though, maybe if it was like a rom-com and they had just-

She stood, her face hotter than it had been in the shower. "Nope! Nope, nope, nope, not thinking those thoughts."

She put the shirt on, the sleeves fit right while the hem and neck of the shirt were loose. The chest was a bit tight around her chest. It left the slightest hint of her stomach constantly exposed.

And now she was going to walk out there and chat with a guy she wanted to impressed dressed like she was doing laundry. At least until her clothes were dried and Katsuki woke up. What on earth was she supposed to say? It wasn't like she had anything to actually talk to him about, she liked science stuff but when it came to understanding it she was completely and utterly hopeless.

Maybe she should just stay in the bathroom all night?

A heavy scent wafted into the bathroom. It was the kind of smell that was known throughout the world and was a sure fire way to get someone to come out. Breakfast. And not just any breakfast. American breakfast.

Her nose won out and she was out the door following it towards the promise of food. When she arrived at the Kitchen, the first thing she saw was Katsuki still passed out on the table, though he was now covered by a blanket and had a pillow under his head.

Then she saw Izuku. Gone was waist-coat, and slightly too big dress shirt, and in its place was a plain white T-shirt that told her that there was a bit of muscle to him. A red towel was wrapped around his shoulders and his hair looked wet. Their plaid pajama pants matched. And he was standing in front of the stove cooking eggs and potatoes. And bacon.

Her stomach growled.

"You showered?" She asked, taking a few steps into the kitchen. No shit he showered! He looked like he just walked out of a sauna!

"Yep," He smiled turning to look at her. Their eyes met. Then his darted down. Then down again. And he turned away red-faced. "I uh, used the one upstairs, in my bedroom."

"Ohh," that made a lot of sense. "Sorry I took so long. I didn't think I stayed in there long enough for you to start laundry, then start food, and all the other stuff."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her again, this time it lasted longer. "It's a bit late for normal people, and if you're on Katsuki's schedule, I think it's actually closer to when you're supposed to wake up than your bedtime." He messed with the bacon flipping it with ease. "Would you like some." He stared at the food. "Dinner? Or is it breakfast?"

"It's food," She laughed taking a few steps closer to him and looking at the potatoes. "Let me help."

They were shoulder to shoulder, but he nodded pushing up his glasses and resuming his duty on the pan. "Sure, I'm not much of a cook, but if there was one good thing I learned at I-island it was how to cook breakfast."

"So," She let the word drag out. "Why are you here instead of I-island? Isn't there where super smart people like you are supposed to stay?"

Izuku paused, his attention solely on the eggs for a few seconds, before he looked towards Katsuki. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that." He gave a nervous laugh that made her knees shake. "I'm actually not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that part either. But because you're Kacchan's partner I guess I can."

"Wait, I don't want to get you in trouble. I don't have to know." But now she really really wanted to know.

"It's fine, the only person that would get mad at me is currently passed out on the table dreaming about puppies and sunshine."

For Katsuki that would probably be a nightmare.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, showing off the subtle muscles in his arms. Beefy nerd beanstalk! "I'm actually currently under his protection right now, and I guess that means I'm also under yours, while I'm doing research."

She let out a smile that showed off all over her teeth and flexed at him. "Don't worry, you're safe with us."

"I know, I'm in great hands, you two are the best in the area." Izuku nodded to himself, messing with the bacon once more, before clamping a few clumps onto a plate.

"But, what are you researching here? There can't be a lot you can't just do at I-island."

He shrugged. "I'm researching the development of quirks, primarily in children before their quirk manifests. I-island doesn't have a lot of kids, especially ones that are younger than five. It really wasn't enough so I got permission to come back here and do some field research."

"Oh," She switched the potatoes onto a different burner, the majority of them some shade of golden brown. "But if your researching quirks, and how they develop." A topic that sounded super interesting but she had no idea where to even start. "Then what was that stuff you put into Katsuki?"

"Oh, Synthetic quirks." He said like it wasn't the most amazing thing she had heard all year, let alone the whole decade. "To knock him out I injected him with a quirk that replicates Midnight's quirk. And then for the healing process, I used a synthetic version of Recovery girl's quirk. The result is that he'll end up sleeping for at least ten hours, but it'll be a complete recovery."

"That sounds super impressive, and a little bit like it shouldn't even be possible." She blinked at the food, her stomach was having a party and all of it was invited.

**AN: I was so looking forward to writing this over the week. Thank for the support! I'm glad you all have enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review!**

**If you feel like supporting me I have a Ko - Fi / Yojimbra**

**I also have a twitter. Don't know what it's for but it's a thing I have.**

**Until next time! **

"Haha, Yea, I get that a lot." He held up the plates. "But, come on, let's eat in my study, the dining room is a little occupied."


	3. Chapter 3

Eiko had a dozen or so things she was really good at. Stuffing her face was one, not thinking was another, then there was saying stupid stuff, stating the obvious, and being happy. But there were two that she absolutely excelled at, running at things while screaming her head off and coming out alive, and sleeping like a rock.

According to Katsuki nobody could sleep better than her, and it was annoying as balls.

"Oi!" The bed shook beneath her, just enough to make her aware that she was indeed asleep but not enough to actually be considered awake by any shape or form. If anything it just made her want to fall asleep even more. Her cover was torn from her and the bed shook again. "Shitty hair wake the fuck up!"

Oh, he sounded mad. She cracked an eye open and saw a wall of scared muscle that belonged to her co-worker and boss, Katsuki Bakugo. By most peoples standards he was absolutely hot, hot enough that it almost made up for his foul mouth. But for her, it really did nothing, less than nothing now that she knew he was gay.

Wait.

That's right!

She shot out of bed looking right at him. "You're gay!?"

"You're just now realizing this?" He looked at her like she was stupid. Which, was about half the looks he bothered to give her. The only thing that protected his modesty was the bandages around his waist and the same blanket that Izuku had given him placed directly in front of his crotch.

His face scrunched up again. "Why the fuck do you look like a one night stand on her walk of shame?" He shook his head and looked down at his currently naked form. "And where the fuck are my clothes and that nerd Deku?"

"Oh, Uhh, Izuku told me last night." She nodded still trying to process his first question. She looked down at her attire, it was the same oversized T-shirt Izuku had given her last night, but she managed to kick the pants he had given her off so it now functioned like a very immodest dress.

She barely recognized the room she was in, were it not for the few boxes in the hallways she would have thought she was in a different house it was so clean kind of like a nice hotel room. With her cheeks feeling warm she pulled up her pants and looked at the clock, she hadn't slept in this much in a long time. It was almost noon.

"We are still in Izuku's house right?"

"No," Katsuki growled. "I carried your half-naked ass back to the office while I streaked through the city."

"You're really bad at sarcasm ya'know that?" She ran a hand through her hair and placed her feet on the ground. "Our costumes should be in the dryer I remember Izuku switching them before we went to bed. And I uh," she looked around, she didn't really remember actually getting into this bed, and while it was large enough for two people the ohter half of the bed was empty. "I don't know where he is."

Katsuki sneered, turning away from her. "Bastard probably fell asleep at his fucking desk or is fucking wired on coffee again." He walked towards the door stomping with each step looking more ready to explode something. "You go get our clothes, I'm going to go wake that dumbass nerd up."

"Wearing just a blanket?"

He glared down at the blanket that was barely covering his dignity. His smile grew whicked and he tossed the blanket to the ground, now completely naked minus the bandages around his stomach.

"Deku!" He half roared, half cackled and sprinted out of the room like a gay terminator. "Wake the fuck up, you damn nerd!"

She cautiously followed after him, finding the hallway just as cluttered with boxes and papers as she remembered. The leftovers from the breakfast-dinner-food-meal-thing were still on the kitchen counter and the table that had been Katsuki's bed was flipped on its side, one chair broken. Looks like he woke up loudly.

"Deku!" Katsuki called from upstairs.

"Kacchan?" Izuku's voice was barely louder than her own foot steps. Then he screamed. "What the heck! Why are you naked?"

"Cause you stripped me you, damn nerd!"

"Gah! What are you-?" The sound of a chair falling and a thud echoed throughout the building as she made her way to Izuku's laundry room. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Why the fuck am I naked!"

"Cause there was a shit ton of blood!"

"I sure as hell didn't have a period! And why the fuck did you leave me on the table instead of in your currently unoccupied bed you nerd!"

"Sorry!" Izuku's voice dropped as she opened the drier. Her costume was mingled with Katsuki's tattered uniform The armored bits were thrown in there as well, and hopefully, it was all clean enough. Washing machines were pretty good at getting blood out things if they bought the heroic versions of them. "I got distracted!"

With both arms full she navigated towards the nearest surface and dumbed everything.

"By what!"

Silence followed as she untangled her battle-kilt-skirt-thing from the pile, followed quickly by her battle bra.

"Might as well get dressed here." She looked at the door that connected the rest of the house. It sounded like whatever they were talking about was going to take a while. Besides, she needed to get out of Izuku's clothes for various reason that were related to the fact that she definitely had a major crush on-

"Are you fucking-" Katsuki yelled through the building, but whatever came after that was to quite for her to hear.

They were childhood friends, there was no way that Katsuki would actually kill Izuku was there? Even if they weren't Katsuki cared more about his success rate than his own life at times so if it was their job to protect Izuku then he was safe. From Katsuki at least.

With everything but her headgear and arms back on she looked like she was wearing some kind of metal bikini. Man, boobs made it hard to look super tough. But, at the same time, Izuku might like her boobs. She should ask Katsuki to see if he liked her.

What if the answer was yes? What would she do would she ask him out? She didn't know what to do on a date it had been years! Not since the first year of U.A.! And that was just a one time thing! But that as thin and Kaminari wasn't her type. And Izuku had somehow hotwired her desires and was taking them for a joy ride.

Would Katsuki even be okay if she asked Izuku out? Would she be okay if she asked him out? Kind of!

"My cheeks feel warm." She gasped placing both hands on her face before crouching down and staring at the ground. This so wasn't like her! She dealt with hot boys all day! Hell, Katsuki had been in the top ten of hottest male heroes three years in a row! But one nerdy researcher and she absolutely loses it.

"The hell are you doing?"

She turned to see Katsuki standing in the door frame still completely nude. He really was truly beyond shameless. "Oh, uh, I was uh, just." She stuck one leg out and began to bounce from side to side, her joints popping. "I was just doing some stretches, you'll probably want to go back on patrol right?"

He growled stomping over to his own clothes. Underwear and pants going on first.

Izuku appeared in the doorway,and it might as well have been something out of a cheesy porno with how slowly he was buttoning up his shirt - waistcoat hanging off one arm. It exposed a set of skinny abs that made her completely forget everything and stare at him. By the time he got to the halfway point and his abs were hidden behind that oh so tearable shirt did she finally notice he was smiling at her.

Fuck! How long had that been happening?

"With your hardening quirk, it makes sense." He said missing a button but he continued upwards, giving him that sloppy nerd look to a whole new level.

"What?" She asked standing up to look him in the eye.

"Stretching," He beamed, shuffling to put on his waistcoat, despite his uneven dress shirt. And the pajama pants he was still wearing. "Hardening up your body probably places extra stress on your joints especially if you're moving while in that state if you want I can probably help you develop some stretches to help with that if you like."

She understood some of what he said, well she understood all the words but not exactly what they meant in that combination, but she knew two things. He was offering to help, and it sounded really hot. "Uhh, sure, do you mind if I come over when we're not on patrol sometime?"

She needed Mina! And advice! And, and, and, yoga pants that made her butt look hot.

"Certainly, I won't be able to start my research for a few more days so I'll be completely free." He shrugged.

"For fucks sack!" Katsuki growled, pulling his head through his shirt and glaring at Izuku. "Eiko, fix Deku's damn shirt before I make his teeth match it!"

"Right," she took a few steps towards Izuku and grabbed the buttons before he could figure it out himself. Part of her wanted to pull the shirt off. But there was something much more intimate about slowly readjusting his shirt, button by button. Her cheeks burning each second.

"There," she patted him on the chest, again he was surprisingly solid. "Sorry about that, it was uhh bugging both of us."

"Oh, sorry," He shrugged, his own cheeks stained red as well. He was so close. Maybe she could just- "I just do that to mess with Kacchan most of the time." He turned away from her, rubbing the back of his head. "Well anyways, you guys should probably get back to your patrols."

He smiled again holding out his arms and backing out of the doorway. "And feel free to come over even when you're not bleeding to death."

"So you can talk my ear off?" Katsuki grunted marching towards the front door, the same tear still in his shirt. "I'll pass, but rock for brains can do what she wants in her free time."

"Bye Izuku," She waved at him, probably a bit to enthusiastically. Her cheeks hurting from how much she was smiling. Which was odd because she smiled a lot. "I'll see you some other time."

"Right, good luck you two!"

XXXX

"So," She said, not fifteen minutes after leaving Izuku's home. "Your friend Izuku."

"What about him?" Katsuki growled making a sudden turn down a narrow alleyway. He normally power walked everywhere, but this was closer to a jog.

"He's uh, he's kind of hot." She finally admitted speeding up to catch up with him.

He came to a dead stop. The anger leaving him for a moment. "Fuck, I know alright?"

"So, I know he's your best friend and everything." She stopped coming just short of crashing into him. "But, do you think it would be okay if I asked him out?"

He turned sharply, red eyes glaring at her and a finger in her shoulder. "I'm not his keeper, it's not my choice about who he dates otherwise he'd be." He sighed and growled at the same time. "Out of all the dumbasses in the world, you'd be the one person in the world that I would be okay with dating him."

He turned away, hands up in the air, sparking with his explosive quirk. "Which is fan-fucking-tastic because he likes you too!"

"He likes me?" She asked him blinking. Katsuki didn't answer instead he just marched off leaving her to process those words. Izuku liked her. This was like the fourth maybe third best day of her life! She'd have to go see Izuku tomorrow! Wait. "Hey wait! Was that a yes?"

"Figure out yourself! 

**AN: God that was fun to write.**

**Probably going to write an Izuku x Nejire fic soon, cause that pairing is my crack. And I'm working on some original fiction of the summer! So hopefully I'll have my own book, story, thing soon.**

**anyways, I have a twitter, support me on Ko - fi if you want. And I'll see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, wait," Mina's voice filtered over the phone. "You're telling me that you met a childhood friend of Katsuki's. As in a friend of Katsuki Bakugo's? The guy that pissed off the entire country three years in a row and despite being in the top ten heroes, and in the twenty hottest male heroes, is also the number one voted hero that looks like a villain. He has a friend?"

Eiko shifted in the still hot water of her tub, she had finally gotten off of their double patrol, into two back to back crimes and then an interview she agreed to. Normally she would have been mentally drained and just passed out on the nearest flat surface only to wake up four hours later and make her way to her bed.

She was physically tired, but mentally, mentally she was wide awake, her every free thought drifting towards Izuku and the fact that she had Katsuki's permission to date him, and that he liked her, and that she liked him, and that she might have had a something that was basically a date because he was going to be showing her how to stretch and that she was going to be stretching and that would mean physical contact and she, she, she.

"Eiko! You still awake? Hello!" Mina shouted into her phone, shocking her back into reality.

"Yea," She said softly looking over at her phone, resting just out of arm's reach on the countertop, the call still showing just Mina's name and her most recent profile picture. "I'm just still kind of distracted. He's just kind of my type ya'know?"

"Katsuki? No, he's not, besides, he's gay." Mina shifted her phone.

"What? No, not him, he's just my friend is all." She sighed, sinking back down into the tub and just letting the water soothe her, as flashes of Izuku came into mind, the way he talked about random things, the way he smiled, the enthusiasm he treated her with. His seaweed colored hair, just everything about him.

"Hello! Eiko! Girl, if you're falling asleep on me we can talk later. Oh, wait, no we can't. You're talking about a guy, and if I need to hop on a train and drip acid on you until you tell me who you're talking about I will." There was no doubt in her mind that Mina would do just that, knowing her she was probably already looking up train times. "I need a name girl, spill it."

"Izuku Midoriya." It was impossible to say that name and not smile.

"Holy shit!" Mina screeched the sound of her legs kicking something sounded through the phone. "Do you hear how you say his name? I swear I can basically hear you smile. So, what's he like? Wait, he's not Katsuki's friend is he?"

"Yea, he is, and well he's just-"

"Holy shit!" Mina interrupted. "Does he have messy green hair?"

Another sigh, she wanted to run her fingers through it. "Yea."

"Is he kind of on the skinny side? With freckles on his face?"

"Yea," her eyes fluttered. "He has pretty green eyes too, and cute looking freckles, and he's-"

"Holy shit girl! Do you know who this is? It's Izuku Midoriya! One of the top young scientists at I-Island!"

One last sigh, her body completely melted in the still steaming bath. "Yea,"

"Holy shit," Mina said again. "You really fell hard for this guy didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She half cared, she half didn't. Katsuki knew and she knew that Mina was going to find out sooner or later.

"Girl, have you heard how you said," Mina sighed in a way that she could hear her eyes fluttering. "_Yea_? Cause like, really, that sounds like something out of a romance movie. And it's adorable!"

More squealing came from the other side of the phone.

"Is it that obvious?" She whined sitting back up in the tub so that her chest bobbed on top of the water. Her shoulders were cold.

"I call dibs on being your first bridesmaid!"

"What?" Marriage! She sunk back down into the water, covering her head and hoping that it was the heat making her face warm. Nope, it was her blush. And her well, her everything. She screamed in the water forcing bubbles up before she shot out gasping for air. "I've only known him for like two days! We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"Well, do you know if he likes you?" Mina stretched out the word 'like' so long that she could practically hear the pink girl wiggling them.

She nodded, despite the fact that Mina couldn't see her. "I mean, he kept looking at me, and we talked for hours about random stuff, stuff that I still don't understand. And he kept smiling and stuff, and then Katsuki said that he liked me too, so I think he does."

"So you asked him out right?" Mina squealed, kicking her legs again. "Ahh, I'm so excited! Eiko finally has a crush!"

"I haven't asked him out yet. I mean, I just met him."

"You're so innocent I think I might puke." Mina gave a half gag. "So, when's the next time you're going to see the world's most eligible scientist?"

"Soon," She muttered, lips just above the water. "He invited me over some time to show me some stretches that will help me with my quirk."

"So basically you're going to show up at his place and you're going to do a nerdy version of the yoga instructor sex trope?"

"Mina!" She shouted, her embarrassment jumping out of the water and taking her along for the ride. "It's not like that!"

"Uhh huh, well anyways, I'm coming over tomorrow and we're going to get you a nice pair of Yoga pants and a sports bra that will support your boulders while showing them off."

"What? But I-"

"See ya tomorrow!"

The phone call ended, leaving her standing alone in her bathtub dripping wet, with nothing but the sound of her own beating heart. Slowly she sunk back down and stared at the water, it wasn't as warm as before.

"She makes it sound like I'm that easy, and that it's that easy."

XXXX

Shopping with Mina was an event and a half. Somehow it was more tiring than her longest day with Katsuki. And it cost money! Plus, half the clothes she'd forget about in a couple of weeks and just resort to a T-shirt and sweats when she wasn't working out, training, or patrolling. It also meant that she was probably going to have to eat a salad or something instead of a giant burger filled with meat and other unhealthy stuff.

Sighing, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. The plain, uninteresting T-shirt she had on fell past her hips and made Mina frown when they first met up, and even now it was obstructing the view of her bottom.

Despite their name, yoga pants weren't really for yoga. Sure they could be used for them, but the vast majority of the time, they were for one thing and one thing only. Showing off a girls butt.

Eiko owned sweats and pajama pants.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, turning in the mirror, folding up the bottom of her shirt just enough to see what exactly it was doing to her butt. It wasn't really a lot, but the color was a nice red. "Really, why are these so-"

A pair of hands shot out from beyond the curtain as Mina lunged into the changing room, her hands diving under Eiko's shirt and crawling up her stomach, before cupping her breasts. "Damn girl!"

"Mina!" She squirmed, pushing her friend away from her. "What gives! You're worse that Mineta!"

"Hehe, sorry," The pink haired and pink skin girl just laughed like it was no big deal and stuck out her tongue. "You just dress so boring I wasn't sure if you'd gone up a cup size and had to check for myself. Besides, have you seen your boobs? If they were mine I'd be playing with them a lot!"

She was starting to question Mina's sexuality. Hell if Katsuki was gay, and she couldn't tell until someone told her, there was a good chance that Mina was too! Wait, Mina had a boyfriend. "Still, you could have just asked."

She pushed her shirt back down over the Yoga pants and flattened it out. "But, no, I haven't gained any weight, so I'm still the same size."

"Cool!" Mina handed her a small brightly colored sports bra. "Try this on then, I want to see how it looks."

"This? But it's so small, it won't cover anything!" Seriously, her usual sports bras were much larger, if she so much as tried to run in this thing everything was going to be flying out all over the place!

"The point is to make him look at you!" Mina nodded to herself. "Believe me stick your babies in that and you'll be using your hardening quirk on him in no time. Wait is that how they're so perky?"

Why did she agree to this? Oh right, she was nervous and she wanted things to go well when she went to see Izuku again. "But, I'll be wearing a shirt over this so he won't even be able to-"

"Girl, seriously, you're going to walk up to his door wearing those Yoga pants because they make our ass look fantastic, and just that sports bra, then in nine months you're going to name your kid after me."

"Mina!"

"Now hurry up, after this we're going lingerie shopping!" Mina spun, exiting the changing room with a flourish. "Ahh, I'm so happy you're interested in someone! Momo was a lot less fun than you."

Lingerie? She was going to die of embarrassment, wasn't she?

**AN: This was fun to write probably because boobs. Next chapter more awkward fluff! **


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps it was the polyamorousthytain binding that was causing the issues? But altering that would cause the whole strain to fail, and he'd have to find a new base along the way that was not only more stable but had the same kind of binding agent to mix with the RNA and DNA found it quirks.

But wait, what about that toe bone? There was a correlation, but it was more coincidence than anything, similar to how men were more likely to be quirkless than women. There wasn't anything in the X or Y chromosome that showed anything off. But there had to be something there. Something was hidden in the genes that he just wasn't seeing. Or that wasn't there before.

He still needed some samples, before and after the activation, there were just too many variables for him to go off of anything more than a hunch now.

Izuku sighed, staring at the machine next to his computer as it spun a cool blue liquid while another component slowly drained upwards into the vial. Recreating the effect of a quirk, was beyond precise. A good half the batches failed for no other reason than to be difficult.

Rubbing his eyes he held back a yawn, eyes glancing over to his phone. Still no messages. Really his own fault. He should have given Eiko his number, instead of just hoping Kacchan would give her it. Or he should have asked for her number.

With a groaned he leaned forward slamming his head down onto the desk. "I can show you some stretches!" He pulled at his curly green hair as though removing his scalp would erase the embarrassment from his mind. "When Melissa said I had no skill with women I didn't realize it was that bad."

It didn't help that he had Eiko stuck in his head since he first saw in her person. Which was awkward because Kacchan had been bleeding to death when she first showed up. Her photos and profile really didn't do her justice. He has seen plenty of pretty women and plenty of female heroes, and quite a few pretty female pros.

But Eiko just felt different.

It had something to do with the way she was just so interested she was whenever he talked about something nerdy. And then there was how enthusiastically she shared her own stories of her heroic exploits. She was just so-

The machine beeped, drawing him out of his thoughts and back into his work. The serum was now a dull purple color that looked a bit like snot if snot was purple. At least it wasn't on fire, or frozen, or any of the other ways a synthetic quirk could fail. Wait, it was still Tuesday, right? His computer clock still showed the same date, and more or less the same time. Could have sent him forward an hour. At least it wasn't a week like last time.

Now to test to find out if it actually worked. Popping the vial out her spun in his chair and plugged it into a different machine that took the slightest drop of the compound and began to vibrate. A list of its components and their lethality began to appear on his screen as well as the probability of what exactly the quirk would do.

"No testing the quirk juice until I'm sure it won't kill me." He hummed the warning that Melissa would tell him whenever he made a breakthrough. Fortunately the first batch he ever tested just had his hand stuck to the wall for a good three hours until the effect wore off. Stifling a yawn he looked over the possibilities. Death wasn't one of them and it wasn't any more lethal the cup of ramen noodles he had for lunch.

Maybe he should figure out what to do for dinner. Maybe a hamburger? Or some curry? What did he have in the fridge again?

The machine stopped humming and the results appeared on the screen.

"42% chance of making everything I eat taste like purple?" He blinked hoping that the words would unscramble and he'd see a result he wanted. Nope, still purple. What on earth did purple even taste like? Maybe he should try it just to see what it was? "26% to see invisibility, could be useful. 12% to see in infrared, extra useful, what's with all these eye quirks."

He pulled at his hair then slapped his cheeks, groaning at the screen. The base quirk was turning into a dragon, and that effect had a less than 1% of occurring. He sighed, and relaxed, Transformation quirks were proving more difficult than mutation type quirks. Still this just backed up his theory that Emitter quirks were baseline given how using an emitter-base gave better results of recreating that base quirk and only yielded emitter quirks, but transformations often gave random emitter quirks and rarely transformations, and mutations followed that trend.

"Well," he shrugged grabbing the vial and drawing a bit out with a syringe. Smell test showed that it indeed smelled like purple. It wasn't unpleasant or weird if anything it was almost like grape. "Guess I won't have any trouble eating my vegetables tonight."

It was probably a bad thing that he knew exactly where his veins were and injected just a sliver of the quirk into his body. Just enough for it to activate and run for a few minutes. The moment the sample was in his bloodstream he swallowed a pill, a stabilizer, and a neutralizer, in a few hours the quirk based compound would be out of his system.

"You know, I'm starting to realize why Melissa always said I was a mad scientist whenever I experimented on myself." But this was the safest course of action, having his base being quirkless helped eliminate any other variables. Or at least most variables.

Besides, if he could -

A knock sounded on his door before the doorbell rang.

He blinked, stood and licked his lips, well he didn't taste purple or see colors. Maybe it was a dud? With a shrug he headed downstairs and towards the door. Was it a salesman again? Or maybe someone offering to cut his lawn again. It wasn't Kacchan, the door was still there.

"Hello-" He put on his best smile while opening his door and then the majority of his brain basically stopped working.

"Eiko?" His voice cracked when he saw that familiar redhead that had been on his mind for the past few days standing in his doorway.

"Uhh Hi," she waved her hand at him, pushing a bit of her loose red hair out of her face and smiling at him, showing off her incredibly sharp teeth. She was out of her hero uniform, and not wearing any of his old clothes. Somehow it was worse. She was wearing a cherry red tank top that was just a few shades darker than her hair and hugged her curves. The straps were thin enough that he could see the straps of her sports bra.

Then there were was her pants. Yoga pants. Like any man with even the remotest of interests in women, he knew the name of the stretchy material that was designed for maximum mobility. They also tended to show off a woman's butt, hips, and legs, to an insane degree.

She blushed, shrugging and lifting up a rolled-up yoga mat.

"Hi," She shooked her head. "Right, I said that already. Hi, Izuku, I'm uh, here to uh do those stretches that you mentioned a while ago. And umm, Oh! To return the favor of uhh cooking me that meal! So uh, let me cook for you tonight!"

"Oh, right!" He stood to the side gesturing into his home. "Right, well, you don't have to cook for me it was-"

"Please!" She took a step forward, her face growing redder by the second and her face was growing closer and closer. "I'm not that good, but, please? It'd mean a lot if I could."

"How about we cook together?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the kitchen again. It wasn't too dirty. And he really should clean up some of these boxes! He didn't even remember what half of them were! "After the stretching that is, and uhh."

He looked at her. Was her shirt always so sheer? He could almost see her abs through the material. Then there was her sports bras straining to contain her breasts. He could see its outline more clearly now.

"Right," She nodded, a bounce in her steps. "Cooking dinner with you sounds fun." Eiko walked past him. He could see her underwear. There wasn't anything special about it, aside from the fact that it was her underwear and he could see it. She spun, smiling at him, the motion cauing her breasts to jiggle as he could see her nipples now. They were soft, pink in color and hard. "I look forward to your instructions!"

"R-right!" His eyes were straining not to look at her. It wasn't working. Her clothing continued to fade away into nothingness as she stood in his messy living room waiting for his guidance. "W-W-W-Why, uhh, don't we, uhh go up stairs to my bedroom- errr the guest room, the floor should be c-c-c-clear their and I uhh. Yea! Stretches!"

Maybe he should send her away? No, that'd be awkward, but what if he told her about what he was seeing. Her clothes just weren't vanishing, he could still see the impressions they made on her skin and the way she kept adjusting them. So he wasn't just erasing quirks.

Looking down he confirmed his theory.

Apparently, he just made a synthetic quirk that allowed him to see through clothing. Which was so incredibly useless to anybody that wasn't a giant pervert.

"Uhh." Eiko froze her face a shade of red that had to be brand new. "What was that about seeing through clothing?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

She nodded not blinking.

"Oh, I made a new synthetic quirk and tested it on myself before you showed up and just now manifested as the ability to see through clothing."

"I see." She nodded, pulling on her shirt which squished her breasts together the slightest bit. "So, I'm naked to you right now?"

"Yes." All things considered, she was taking this remarkably well. It was only because of her calmness (And the fact that he couldn't move) that he wasn't freaking out right now. "Umm, I'm sorry-"

"Do you like it?" She asked, turning away sharply hands on her face. She had a great ass. "My body that is? I mean do you think I'm attractive? I get told I'm a bit to muscley, and that my teeth and eyes scare people, not to mention my hair is dyed, I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world but I was Oh," She squatted down in front of him. "What am I even talking about? Just ignore me."

"If it helps I think that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He was finally able to tear his eyes away from her. "And I'm sorry about this, but if you want to try again later the quirk should vanish in a few hours, I'm sorry."

"No, It's my fault, I should have called or something, but when I asked Katsuki for your number he just said you weren't doing anything and that It should just show up. And I'm sorry I should have pressed harder."

"No, no, no," he waved his hand in her general direction. "This is completely my fault, I should have done more testing before using it on myself. Please, let me know if there's anything I can do to make this up to you."

He heard her stand, and take a few steps closer to him, she didn't waste any time grabbing onto his arm.

"You can, umm, take me on a date later?" She said softly. He turned to look her in the eyes. Now that was something he would not want to look away from. "I mean, umm, I think you're a good guy, and I know we really haven't know each other that, long and I should be mad that you've already seen me naked, but I just really like the idea of dating you, and that I uh, would like to see what happens, so, umm, I know this is kind of like bribing, but I really don't know what else to do, and I was just kind of hoping you'd ask me out instead but I. I should stop talking now."

"No," he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Her hair smelled like strawberries. "I'm used to rambling a lot, but when you do it it's kind of cute, so please don't stop talking. And I uh, I'd be happy to go on a date with you. But uh do you think we should probably wait for this quirk to wear off?"

"Yea," She hugged him back, her body pressed up against his. It grew in strength, just before it felt like his back would snap in half. "We can go out after the quirk wears off."

**AN: I have no idea what I'm doing with this series anymore. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Izuku~" Eiko purred, her sharp teeth biting her lip as her red eyes rolled back in pleasure, one of her hands were sunk deep into his hair as she pressed his face further into her large soft chest. Her hips bucked against his driving him further into her as their breathing began to come in short hot breaths.

There were signs with his girlfriend was close. Slurred words, biting lip, arching back, pressing his head into her chest to bite at her erect nipples was a clear sign that she was so very close. And that just brought Izuku closer too.

He kept one hand above her head, keeping his body aloft so he could keep pounding into her, and one hand teased her other nipple. It had taken some experimentation, but he did eventually find out all of Eiko's buttons. It was nice that she told him exactly when he did something she liked.

But there were still unexpected results and variables. And he really should stop thinking about sex like it was an experiement!

Eiko moved, her strong legs twirling around, as he found himself on his back, separating them for just a second, as she began to straddle him. Her thick powerful thighs, on either side of him, as she reinserted him into her.

"This is new," He whispered, hands finding their way onto her hips.

"Sorry," She muttered, easing herself back down onto him. She moved slowly and leaned forward, her mighty breasts pressing against his chest. Her breath was hot and her kisses sweet. "I wanted to try being on top."

He was close, and so was she, her wall clenching onto him and never wanting to let go. Her hips went wild, as she continued to wetly slap down upon him. And then she moaned, throwing her head back as she came to a small stuttering stop, her entire body freezing like a statue for a few seconds with her chest heaving.

Izuku grunted and thrust up inside of her while she was still in the middle of her orgasm, and then finally came himself.

Eiko giggled and fell on top of him kissing him more and more as she slowly wiggled herself into a post sex suddle position. This had her head on his chest, her fingers in his hair and one of his hands softly cuddling her breasts. In many ways this was better than the sex. But sex was still awesome.

"I love you Izuku," Eiko leaned upward just the slightest bit to kiss him softly. "These past three months with you have been just fantastic."

"Yeah," He muttered into her hair and gave a long sigh before kissing her on the head. Despite spending less time doing his research, he got a lot more done. Being with Eiko energized him in a way he hadn't considered. With her, he felt super charged. It was almost like she was his quirk. "I always love spending time with you. And I love you too."

"Oh, umm, well that reminds me." She bounced on his bed, and out of their cuddle position. Her elbows pressed into her chest as she pressed her hands down onto the bed, legs splayed and looking both incredibly sexy and cute like a puppy that wanted to beg for something.

Seriously, how did he get such an awesome girlfriend? Sure they had been awkward and nervous around each other at first, but that vanished quickly. Though, if he told her how beautiful she was she'd blush and act all flustered.

It was like if she didn't think she was naked she didn't care.

"What's up?" He asked propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"So, umm, I've been spending a lot of time here. Well, I spend a lot of time at the agency too. But, umm, well, I umm, kind of got evicted because I forgot to pay rent, and umm, do you think I can just move in with you?" She squeaked, closing her eyes and blushing a color that was just a few shades lighter than her hair.

"You want to live with me?"

She scooted forward and nodded. "Yeah! I mean, I really like it when I sleep over, and waking up with you is super awesome and I just really like your cooking and I can help too! I can uhh, help clean and stuff like I normally do!"

"If that's what you really want." The idea of her living with him filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"Really? Awesome!" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him again. "I'm so happy right now! Let's take a shower and get dressed then we can go get the rest of my stuff from the agency."

"Umm, Eiko, it's two. In the morning."

"Oh right." She blinked. "Shower, sleep, get breakfast then get stuff?"

"Sounds like a great plan."

XXXX

Eiko hummed, and skipped up to her and Izuku's home. She could call it that now! She had only been living with him for a few weeks now. It still felt new and exciting, but it also felt like it had always been like this. Her coming home after a long day of patrolling, Izuku pulling himself out of his research to smile and greet her. Then eating dinner together and just relaxing while cuddling.

It was really an awesome life!

"Izuku!" She shouted when she entered the front door, most of the boxes that littered his home were now properly taken care of and piled in the file room. Now it actually looked like a home. Kind of. "I'm home!"

"Wah!" A cute sounding female voice sounded from inside of the house.

Was Izuku cheating on her?

No, that wasn't possible. Izuku loved her. She should just take a breath and go find out why there was another woman in their home. She moved through the home, checking each room as she went, there wasn't anybody in the kitchen, bathroom, or the file room. But when she got to Izuku's lab she finally found someone.

She had curly green hair, a freckled face, soft slender curves. A plain white dress shirt hung off of her body, though it was tight around the chest, a set of pants and boxers laid on the ground exposing some soft smooth thighs.

"Eiko!" The girl squeaked, pushing up her glasses, her face red, "you're home early!"

"Wait, Izuku?" Eiko felt her mouth drop as she really looked at the girl. Okay, she was checking out her boyfriend who was now a girl, did that mean she had a girlfriend now? And why was she still attracted to Izuku. Like. What? "What happened?"

"I uhh, was testing a new formula. I uhh," Izuku gesture to his… her? Form and blushed. "Apparently it turned me into a girl instead of giving me super strength."

"And uhh, how long will this last?"

"Same as the others." She mumbled pulling on the hem of her shirt to keep herself covered. "A few hours."

"Then I guess we're going to have to make the most of it."

As it turned out, she was Izuku-sexual. In that she just loved Izuku no matter what he looked like.

Also the quirk juice worked. It gave Izuku super strength, but also turned him into a little girl that weight 100 lbs soaking wet, give or take the boobs.

**AN: And that's the end! There was supposed to be more plot. Something about Izuku saving Eiko with quirk juice, and just a bunch of jumbled stuff that made me lose interest in it. So here we are. With a meme ending that some of you might not like.  
**  
**Still, I did finish it! Hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
